


how a life can move from the darkness

by princetteofcats



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff, Gen, Idk what to tag this tbh, Is that a thing, M/M, Swearing, Uuhhh, because it's these two, but it's fluff, feelings fluff, i just kinda had the idea and went with it, i like to process my own emotions and thoughts by projecting them onto fictional characters, i think that's what this is, idk - Freeform, idk i just like them, idk what do you want from me, junkrat thinking about stuff, not like super fluffy fluff, roadhog being roadhog, roadrat - Freeform, what does it even mean to be okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8427790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princetteofcats/pseuds/princetteofcats
Summary: Watching the sun set over the Australian Outback would leave just about anybody thoughtful and quiet, even Junkrat.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I... I really haven't got anything to say for myself. I really love Junkrat and Roadhog and I especially feel a draw to Junkrat so... I dunno. I just had the thought to work through some of my own emotions and thoughts by thrusting them on to fictional characters. That's a healthy coping mechanism, right...??
> 
> Anyway! I hope you guys enjoy this little blurb. You can chat with me over on my [Tumblr](http://enbyromeo.tumblr.com/), if you like!
> 
> Also, the title is from "Better" by Bleachers. Give it a listen, yo. You'll feel better!
> 
> (This is not beta-ed, so I apologize for weird typos and the like~)

Junkrat’s view of the dusty, orange expanse of the outback stretched well off into the horizon, the miles of dried underbrush interrupted only by the occasional, lonesome tree and a set of low plateaus off to the south. They sky was clear, as it had been for days, not a cloud in sight. The hazy blue had faded into inky purple and navy, the last few rays of too-saturated sunlight clinging to the Western edge of the sky, fading fast. This was where Junkrat’s eye had been drawn, and where he had been staring at, mostly unblinking, for a good forty minutes.

 

He and Hog had been on the road for a long while, now, Junkertown and the Ominum far behind them, getting farther. They had talked about leaving Australia. Hog thought it was a good idea, and Junkrat was, more and more, starting to see that Hog’s judgement was a real sound thing. The guy was _sensible,_ something that Junkrat had heard, over and over, that he simply was _not._ Roadhog’s judgement was possibly something he could trust, maybe, probably. And that was a rare thing, out here, where he had, ever since he was a child, counted only on seeing the sun set at the end of the day, nothing else.

 

His leg ached, so he shifted his weight in an attempt to sit more comfortably atop the abandoned husk of a rig he’d climbed on top of, trying to ignore the pinprick tingling in his non-existent toes. Phantom pain, was what he’d heard it called. He thought it was pretty funny, actually, calling it that. He’d never been one for ghost stories, not even as a kid, but losing your limbs had a way of leaving a guy feeling awful _haunted._

 

The sun was slipping faster, now, the last few streaks of red-pink-orange struggling to stay just at the lip of the Earth. The air was colder, now, too, the blistering hot washing away into a frigid stillness that he had never liked, not ever, because it left him feeling suffocated by quiet and darkness and the impending _dread_ of _something_ that he could never quite place but that made him feel cornered, riled up, tense and ready to spring--

 

Junkrat twitched at the touch to his shoulder. Not a big show of gasping or even a proper scream. Rather, he jolted, as if he’d been tugged back from a near fall, and suddenly he was present, eyes big and body alight, always moving, no longer caught in an idle moment of stillness and contemplation. He looked over, knowing fully who he would find. He smiled without thinking about it.

 

“Oi, Hoggie.”

 

He got a huff in return, a gaze shielded by a set of impenetrable, glassy goggles looking at him in turn. Hog stood to the side of Junkrat’s perch, watching him but not saying anything, nor making a move to sit, himself. Junkrat watched Hog, in return, missing the last trickle of dying light as it slipped from the sky. It was getting really cold, now.

 

“... You should sleep.”

 

Hog did not elaborate, and his tone gave little to nothing away. Junkrat had begun to find that endearing, really. Simple words, direct and to the point. No room for questions or doubt or anything else except for exactly what he meant to say. _Sensible._

 

“Prolly, yeah,” Junkrat replied, scratching at his cheek with his metal hand, but making no move to leap down. He looked to the horizon, again, as deep blues sank into it, overtaking any remaining light, gobbling it up and hiding it away. He was still smiling, but his eyes looked distant. Hog was still looking at him, unwavering.

 

“Hoggie?”

 

A grunt.

 

“I’ve been thinkin’. Y’know how there’s those blokes out there, always goin’ on ‘bout life bein’ a plan and all that shit? How it’ll all be okay, ‘cause it’s meant to be?”

 

Hog tilted his head, not quite in a way that was either a distinctive shake or nod, but Junkrat seemed to understand it, regardless. He shifted in his seat, leaning forward until his elbows rested on his knees, his cheeks resting in the flesh-and-metal of his palms. He was still smiling, toothy and bright and gleaming. Always, always smiling.

 

“I think that’s shit. Never bought into it because… because just, just _look_ at everything, Hoggie! I mean, I know ya have. Ya see everything, ya see what I seen, ya know it and all. Just... nothin’s gonna make this just right and okay all of a sudden! It’s _not_ gonna be okay, prolly ever! Shit’s fucked!”

 

Hog shifted, now, big fingers drawing away from Junkrat’s shoulder. A wind blew through, ran its fingers through their hair and down their backs. Junkrat shivered a little, but none of the conviction left his voice.

 

“I don’t think, though, Hoggie, I mean…. I don’t think I _wanna_ be okay, though. Ya know?”

 

Junkrat finally looked back to Hog, eyes bright and alive with the gears turning behind them. Hog looked back at him, stony and still and unreadable as ever. Still, Junkrat felt as if he was understood; Hog didn’t say much, sure, but neither did the sunset, and even though neither Hog nor the sky them asked him many questions, they were both still constant, reliable. They made _sense._ Junkrat gave an abrupt, too-loud guffaw, his head kicking back, baring his throat as he howled his laughter to the encroaching, nighttime sky.

 

“ _I’m_ fucked! _You’re_ fucked! _Shit’s fucked,_ Hoggie!”

 

Another spree of giggles, and he was up, jumping down from the rig and laying a pat to Roadhog’s shoulder as he went to pass him, to head back towards their camp. He paused, though, and shook his head, teeth gleaming as he turned to show his smile.

 

“World could get somethin’ out of knowin’ it’s fucked instead of pretendin’ it’s gonna be okay, eh, Hoggie?”

 

Hog was quiet for a few long moments, glassy gaze leveled at Junkrat, unwavering and still. Eventually, he gave a snort and a nod. Junkrat laughed again, nearly in hysterics as they made their way back to camp. Overhead, the first star began to glimmer, blinking steady and bright against the dark depths of the night sky.


End file.
